


The Potter Black  twins

by emaz0225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mpreg, Other, Teenagers, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Right before summer vacation Sirius and James experiment and know they must suffer the consequences.





	1. June 2nd 1975

**June** _**2nd 1975** _

* * *

_**Sirius wakes up in his bed right next to Prongs and acriac from Moony. He goes to the Lavatory and he rubs his face with water and he looks at his stormy grey eyes. It is Saturday and he can't wait Moony and Wormtail have their own thing planned so it is just him and Prongs. He puts on jeans and puts on his Rolling Stones tee and goes out of the Gryfindor house and goes up to the Owlery and he take out his lighter and fag and he lights it and takes a drag. In a few short weeks he will be back with his mother and Father and little brother Regulus. After his fag is done he goes down to the great Hall and he see Alice and Lily there talking about the Exams coming and how next year is OWL's. He sits down and he see's his family's owl come down he opens it.** _

_**Dear Sirius,** _

_**I want you to know no matter what you do you will no matter still be part of this family  and you will always be a Black. I hope you will study hard for these Exams coming up Son.** _

_**Love your father,** _

_**Orion Black** _

_**Lord of House of Black** _

_**He closes the letter and he grabs a cup of Pumpkin Juice and some eggs and he see Prongs come in and he sits next to him and he whispers " I will get Evans to marry me some day Padfoot." I nod and I continue to eat and then I see Snivellius come in and I look at him with anger.** _

_**Around noon** _

**_Prongs and I go into the room of Requirement and I sit on the couch and I throw my feet up and I sigh and I say. " Prongs what is my biggest problem." He looks at me and says " You are passionate and you have a quick temper." I stand up and hug him and give him a Nogie and chant " You know you love me Prongs." He rolls his eyes at me and we start a round of exploding snap. They some how end up Snogging and some how ending Shagging they agree they like Girls better and this is not happening again and to stay best mates._**

**_At night Sirius lays in bed and sighs what did he do with his best mate Evans can never know then she will never go for Prongs she might end up with Snivellius shudder._ **


	2. July 6th 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black family has there family Healer come and Visit for the yearly examination.

_**July 6th 1975** _

_**Sirius wakes up in his Bedroom in his house and he looks at the pictures of half naked girls on his walls and smirks and he goes to private loo and does his business and he goes to cupboard and grabs some trousers and he grabs a Aerosmith tee and a button up and he goes downstairs to the meeting room and sees his witch of a mother sipping on tea and his father is reading the Daily Prophet he sits next to his mother and says " Good morning Mother and Father." They repeat my sentiments and half en hour later his kid brother comes down and he sits down next to him. Kreacher flashes in and says " Mister and Mistress Black Healer Flint is here to do your Yearly examination." Healer Flint comes into the meeting room and he says " Today I will be checking on Mister Sirius today." I nod and  I go to my room as Healer Flint follows I lay on my bed and the healer does some spell work and he gasps in surprise and calls for Kreacher to get his mother and father. They come in and his mother demands to know whats going on.** _

_**W: " Tell me right now what's going on with my son.** _

_**HF: I did a diagnostic spell and I was shocked a little bit by the results it tells me he is a month pregnant.** _

_**O: what Sirius who is the father?** _

_**I glup and say " James Potter." They look at me and mom asks " Is it safe for Sirius to carry the child?" Healer Flint has a look of contelplation on his face and says " I don't see why not as longs as he takes care of himself and has a lot of rest." He does the rest of the examinations and I take a nap well Father goes to his study to write a letter to Fleamont Potter to come over for dinner this evening.** _

_**Dear Mr.Potter,** _

_**This is your son's best mates father Orion Black .I am writing this to invite your family over tonight for supper we have a lot to discuss about are two sons.** _

_**Yours truly Orion Black.** _

_**Lord of the house of black.** _

_**They are coming at Quarter to 6. Sirius has no clue what to think and to tell James now Evans is gonna  know poor James wait what about Quidditch.** _

_**At quarter to 5 I put on some trousers and a light green dress shirt and I put on black cool silk dress robes and I go downstairs and I see Reg who is a third year and he is reading a Dark arts book near 6 he puts it away. At 6 I see Mr & Mrs. Potter come in through the flew and then James comes in and I nod and say " Prongs " he looks at me in confusion and we head to the dining room and I sit next to Prongs and he looks at me and mouths # What's going on Pad # Kreacher comes in with some potroast and carrots and potatoes we start eating for awhile and then Mr. Potter speaks up " Orion as much as this dinner going well why is my family here are sons have been friends for 4 years why are we meeting now and what do we need to discuss?" I take a sip from my water glass Regulus mumbles " My older stupid brother is up the duff" luckily only mother heard him and she kicks him in the shin. Father says " Are sons did something idiotic before school break ended and know we need to deal with repercussions of it Sirius is with child and your son is the father." Mrs. Potter gasps with a little tears in her eyes I look down with shame and I hear James gasp and blush. Mr. Potter looks at James and asks him " Is this true James?" James nods and I see Mr. Potter get a little frustrated and he looks at him and bellows " James Charlus Potter you are aware you are only 15 years old what were you guys thinking?" I look down and I am surpisurp when my mother spoke up " Obviously they were not thinking with there right heads but what is done now we need to make sure this baby has the right protect and support and it will be the next heir to the black name after Sirius but why my family need to know will it have be also a Potter heir." I see James bite his lip and he says " Yes I will take responsibility and give it as my heir but I will not marry Sirius as I am not in love with him I am in love with someone else." They nod and I take a deep breath and we finish eating and I take Prongs up to my room and I sit on my bed and I see Prongs looking at me and I say " What are we gonna do Prongs?" He hugs me and says " It is gonna be okay Paddy we will get through this." I nod and I ask the question I have been wondering. " What about Evans Prongs?" He looks at me and says " Well if she does like this and makes fun of it she is not worth while and she has been ignoring me anyway."  I nod and I ask " What do you think it will be?"  He looks thoughtful for a couple seconds and says " It will be a boy." I nod and I we joke for a while till they leave. I go to my desk and I grab a old journal I have never used before and I do my first entry and I hum some Aerosmith in my head. **_

_July6th, 1975_

_Today I found out about you and I am pretty shocked but I already love you. As does your other father James though we are couple of good balls I know we will make a lot of mistakes but I can't wait to meet you .My family is weird but we are extremely protective of family so you will be loved._

_Love your father, Sirius Black._

**_I close the journal and I go to my bed and clap my hands twice and the light goes off and I hold my hand on my stomach and I think when will I show._ **


	3. July 12th, 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius now is suffering from Morning sickness.

_**Grimuld palace Sirius  Black's room 2:15 am** _

_**Sirius sleeping peacefully in his bed when he suddenly shoots up rushing to his bathroom and he hurls into the golden throne. He moan into the bowl and retches and he feels someone rubbing his back and he knows it is his mother after he finishes his mom says " I will call the healer and she can give you something to help with the nausia." I nod and I go back to bed and I curl into a ball in the middle of my bed. I think why do woman want to go through this voluntary.** _

_**I wake up at 6 and I have a bath and I put on some trousers and I put on some dress robes and I go the kitchen and Kreacher gives me some Portage and Reg says " What no nice yokie eggs." I glare at him and I run to the loo and I end up retching in the throne again and dad hands me a glass of water I take slow sips of water and I get up and I eat some of the poridge and I go to the study and I see Mr. Potter come in with[James](https://pin.it/ql4aluz2c7nwam) and I shake there hands and they clear there throats and say " Here's what were thinking Sirius will go back to Hogwarts and we will announce your guys engagement next week and in September you guys will be married." We look at each other and booth say " we don't love each other that way." Mr. Potter looks at us like we are insane and asks " Isn't Sirius pregnant suck it up you guys are having a baby." I nod and I sit down and I look at my father and ask the question I have been wondering " What about after I have the baby sirs?" Mr. Potter looks stumped but my father says " Your mother and I will look after the little baby." I nod and I look at James and he looks a little sad about the loss of Evans. ** _

_**After they leave I go up to my room and I take out a scroll of parchment and I start a letter to Moony.** _

_Dearest Moony,_

_Prongs and I have really done it this time at the end of September we will be married because I am up the duff. I quess we need to slow down on the pranks till I pop out the kid._

_Sincerely, Paddfoot._

**_I hand it to Artemis and I get up and I head to my cupboard and I take out my broom and I sigh and I feel sad that I can't play Quidditch till I give birth to this child. I go and grab my journal and I start my second entry._ **

_July 12th, 1975_

_You are officially James and I's child you are making trouble for me and you are only 6 weeks old and your already showing your right._

_Love your mother, Sirius Orion Black_

**_I close the journal and I put it in my droower and I go down to the seating area and I see mother sipping tea and she hands me a tea cup I look at it questionly she smiles at me and says " Sirius drink your tea it is gonna help with the morning sickness it has ginger in it." I nod and I take some sips and I see Headmaster Dumbledore come in with Father and Dumbledore looks at me with his sparkle in his eyes and says " So this is the expecting parent." I look down and I take a sip he looks at me and says " It is ok Mr. Black you will always have a home at Hogwarts." I nod and he leaves and Father looks at me and says " Sirius I want you to be good this year you carrying a heir two houses in you." I nod and he looks into my eyes and I feel uncomfortable and I finish my tea and I go up to my room and I sit on my bed and I take out a book and I read for a bit till I hear bird tapping on my window I sit up and I grab the letter from Moony._ **

**_Dearest Paddfoot,_ **

**_What the hell when did you and Prongs get busy. What the hell is gonna happen with Evans, when are you do. Who is gonna be godfather my wolf is very protective by the way._ **

**_Sincerely, Moony._ **

**_P.s. I am gonna have words with Prongs._ **

**_I laugh and I lay back on my bed and I see Reg come in and he looks at me and says " You are bringing down the family name by being pregnant teen." I look at him and I glare and say " No Regulus it just shows that James and I are extremely powerful for me to be pregnant." He stalks out of my room and I lay back down and I glare into my pillow and I think am I ruining Prongs life I can't stand it if I am._ **

  ** _I get up and I take out my homework and I start on my school work and I laugh lot of people think I am not smart. But I am actually really smart but I act dumb for reasons I have no clue. I take out a scroll of parchment and I start my story for my own enjoyment._**

_Hello my name is Alexia, I am 17 years old and it is 1940 I am in London during this war and I am terrified I am to marry this boy named Tom Hudson are parents are sending us to the U.S. to be with Tom's uncle Jerry. I am scared of this new land but I am gonna be brave the Jews are going through worse. I flatten my skirt of my dress and I see my bethrothed in fine trousers we are to be married tomorrow and then this weekend we are gonna start are travels to the U.S._

**_I sent the parchment in a folder and I put it in my sack and I finish my work for the night and I go downstairs and I see Reg argueing with mother and I shake my head and I go to the kitchen and I grab a glass of milk._ **

 


End file.
